Final Fantasy X2 another story
by yunalover101
Summary: Cally a Girl form earth is kidnapped and taken to Spira. Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Paine along with other final fantasy 10 characters must take care of this mysterious girl. But a great evil is growing and somehow cally is linked to it, and yuna............
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Well this is my first Fan Fiction!!!! Well it is based on event after Final Fantasy 10-2. Well please Respond to my story! Or email me at yunalover101hotmail.com for giving me advice or reporting errors.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Cally! Dinner Time." my mom yelled. "Yes I'm coming" I put my guitar down and ran downstairs and sat the dinner table. "Well Cally... ready for your concert?" my dad said. Cough Cough "are you ok honey?" my mom said. "Uh yeah, and i am ready for my concert. I ate my food quickly." I gotta change." I said running up the stairs. " Ahhhh! I forgot about that i thought to myself. I got my cloths and went to the bathroom. I untied the ribbon that held back my hair. It fell down to my shoulders. I had brown hair, with blue eyes. I was proud of my body it was very fit.... " Ahhhh what am i thinking i got to get ready!" I pulled off my shirt and pants and put on my concert clothes. I ran downstairs and put on my shoes. " Ready!" I said. " Ok" my dad said. We walked out side to the car when i opened the door i remembered something....." OH POOPIE!!!!!!! I forgot my guitar!!!" Grabbed my house key and went back inside. I ran upstairs and in my room. I grabbed my guitar and its case and walked out of my room. When i was about to go downstairs I caught a glance of a man in the corner i looked at him. " Cally its time to go!" my mom said. I looked at my mom then looked back at the corner... the man was gone. " What's wrong?" My mom asked. "Nothing." I said. We locked the door and went outside into the car. We drove all the way to downtown Okinawa. ( In Japan !) When we arrived at the shikaru auditorium i told my parents i had to go backstage and i will meet them after the concert. " Okay Sweetie." my parents said. I ran all the way to backstage. " You're on in 5" the stage operator said. I have been singing my whole life, today was one of my recitals. "Thank you Rinoa for you beautiful song." the host said. " For our next performance we will have Cally Kitase Singing "Last Embrace" written by her, on the guitar. " he said. I got my guitar and tuned it really fast and i walked out on stage. I was a little nervous to see about 1000 people in the audience, well that's what it looked like. " Cally....." he said and i nodded at him and he walked off stage.  
  
I got in position and tapped my foot to the rhythm i wanted. Then i started to strum my guitar. Then i started to sing my song.  
  
"How long I knew this day would come.............As you turn your back to leave..........When I trip I start to cry..............Even now with my eyes open.......................What am I thinking ...........................My heart is heavy, the pieces shattered................You come wrap your arms around me..........................our last embrace..................Its time for you to go.................................You're gone." ( It's longer then that but i needed it to do that for a part later in the story, don't worry you will see the whole thing.)  
  
I finished and walked off stage. The crowd went wild. Almost immediately people crowded around me asking for my autograph, i gave only a limited amount. I started to get a little woozy so i escaped into the bathroom unnoticed. I sat down in a stall with my guitar. A few minutes later I walked out. Then I saw him, the same man I saw in my house. "I'm sorry you are in the women's bathrooms, the men's is next door." He didn't move. Whatever, I was about to walk out when he grabbed my wrist. "Hey that hurts.... Hey let go!" I started to punch him. Then he hit me in the back of the head and I went out.....cold. 


	2. Don't read unless you have read ch 7,8

**DON"T READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTER 7, OR 8 YOU WILL SPOIL A LOT OF THINGS!!!!!**

A/N- Ok I used my imagination and wrote what I would have happened if my dream continued. This is really funny!  
  
BONUS MATERIAL!!!!!!!!!!! (What would happen if yuna walked in on Cally flirting with Tidus?)  
  
I stopped in front of Callys door and saw her and Tidus they were talking, I noticed her getting really close and started to flirt, I started to get jealous and turned red. I continued to watch. "So how old are you?" she asked. "Oh um I am 21." Tidus said. "Cool I am 20" she said. LIAR!!!!! She told me she was 17.Then She put her hand on his face and was about to kiss him when he backed off. But then she pulled him close and kissed him. He didn't back off, he continued it. I got so mad. I started to turn red and then I couldn't take anymore when I saw tongue. I barged in and pushed Tidus off her. "Get your dirty little hands of my man." I yelled. "You got a problem girl, sue me." Cally said. I slapped her across the face and she slapped back. Then I pushed her on the ground. I got on her and started slapping her face. She pushed me off and got on me and started pulling my hair." AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Rikku and Paine came over when they heard us. We both stood up and stared at each other. Then we charged at each other. Then we started slapping each other like crazy. (CATFIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!) "Talk about Home Entertainment!" Paine said.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N= Well how are things so far sorry this is in this format, I couldn't change it. Well So.......ummmm............well enjoy the story. ( I can't do authors notes)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(In Spira, Yunas point of view. Setting- ruins of besaid. "It's so good to have you back." said yuna. "I know, we have to thank The Fayth a bunch." Tidus said. There was a moment of silence. Then I drew Tidus Closer to me and kissed him. As his breath warmed my face I grabbed his Shirt and started to unbutton it. He grabbed my shirt and started to pull It Over my shoulders when all of a sudden we hear a cosmic sound and a bright Flash of light illuminated the forest surrounding us. We get blinded and Closed our eyes. Then i remembered that it was Shinras new transporter Machine thing. Everything went silent. We opened our eyes as a letter Slowly Fell into my lap. I opened it and it said--  
  
Dear Yuna, We got some trouble brewing, please report to the Celsius immediately.  
  
Buddy.  
  
"Man, at a time like this?" i said. "What happened?" Tidus asked. Well I Have to go. Hey wait, want to come to? You haven't seen buddy or brother In A long time, and you can theirs this new kid Shinra, he has an IQ of like 750, or was it 850. Well whatever... wants to come?" I asked. "You bet." Tidus said. Tidus and I ran to the so called Transporter. We boarded the Celsius. "Hey guys what's up? This is Tidus, Remember? He was on the Airship 2 years ago." i said. "Hey Tidus what's up" buddy, brother and Shinra Said. "Oh that's Shinra" i said pointing towards him. "So what's the problem? Buddy?" I asked. "Well we are getting energy waves at a spot on Spira Where Theirs nothing but trees. But the weird thing is its not sphere waves, its Just energy waves and they are pretty strong too" he told us. "Well we Should go check it out, where's Rikku and Paine?" i asked. "Oh they Should b-" "We're right here." Rikku said. Then Rikku jumps on Tidus which knocks Him down. Then she starts hugging him and giving him buggies at the same Time." Ahhhh! Whoa down tiger."." Tidus says. Rikku gets off and brushes Herself off. Tidus stands up. "Well nice to see you too, Rikku.' Tidus Says. Then Paine walks over to Tidus. "So you're the one yuna keeps Talking About, eh? Well you better take care of her, she's' like a daughter to me, Oh yeah my name's Paine." She extends her arm and Tidus shakes it." Don't worry, i will...Paine." Tidus said. "So Rikku, Paine you guys know Everything?" i asked. "Yep we do." Rikku Said. "So are you ready to go?" Brother said. "Yeah, we are. Hey Tidus you should come along so we can Fill You in on what has happened the past two years." i said. "Okay." he says. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- sort of a short chapter but hey its good. I had to rush in this chapter. I was actually in starbucks when I wrote this and well I needed to go soon so I rushed, that's why it's short!  
  
Chapter 3 (Back on Earth)  
  
"Uh" I moaned. I opened my eyes to find myself in a stone room on an altar. I could see the man who knocked me out with another man fiddling with some puzzle looking thing. I tried to move but I am chained. Then they turned to stair at me when they heard the chains rattling. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I yelled. They said nothing and went back to whatever they were doing. I just lay their staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later one of the m en came over to me and unlocked the chains. Instantly I got up and ran to a door. When I tried to open it I felt a shock through my body and I was thrown back against the stone wall. I screamed so loud that the men trembled. I started to cry with pain when they grabbed me and dragged me to the wall with engravings.. One of the men held me as the other went over and put a stone with writing on it in a slot. Then a burst of air erupted from the wall. Then the wall turned to liquid. Then the man pushed me into the wall. (Pretty short huh) 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- I promise this will be the most memorable chapters in the story; it has tons of action and suspense. It is really awesome, its one of my favorites!  
  
Chapter 4 (Spira, Yunas point of view)  
  
"Whoa, you went through all that? I can't believe how much you have changed. "Tidus said. "Tell us, where were you the past two years, Tidus?" Paine said. "All I remember is black. Then I remember waking up in besaid." Tidus said. What does this mean? I thought to myself. "We've been walking forever where it is? "Rikku said. "Well ac-"I was interrupted. "Is that it?" Paine asked "Whoa is it supposed to be small?" Tidus asked, "Well I guess." I Said. In front of us was a stone building. It had writing all over. We walked up to it and I said. "Doesn't look like it is "Full of Energy" but if buddy says so he says so." I said. We walked inside and saw an opening to a room. We saw men. They were preparing something. Then one of them picked up a stone with writing on it and put it in a slot on the wall. Then a burst of air erupted from the wall and the wall turned to liquid. "Incoming in 3.....2....1....complete!" then a burst of light illuminated the whole room and a girl falls out of the wall. Immediately the men put a bag over the Girls head before we even get to see her face. Then the wall turned back to solid stone. The two men grab her and slam her against the wall waking her. "AHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. "Should we have a little fun before the boss gets here" One of the men said. "Yeah" the other said. I tried to run out there but Paine, Rikku, and Tidus held me back. One of the men grabbed her shirt and ripped off her shirt and grabbed her breasts. The other one grabbed her crotch. "Ahhhh!" she kept on screaming. I couldn't take it any more. I ran out and yelled "STOP!!!!!!" The two men stopped and looked at me, "Let her go!" I said as I upholstered my pistols. Then two men stood up and unsheathed two swords. "YUNA!" Tidus said. "Stay Back" I said. "Never will we let her go, boss would be furious." They said. "Well then I will have to force you" I said and started to shoot. The men ran and dodged the bullets. Then when I had to reload they ran towards me and started to swing their swords. I did a front flip over them and started shooting. I hit one and he fell down dead. Then the other guy runs toward me and I move, but he slices my back. I scream in pain and run towards him, as I do I load my guns. I run faster and Faster. He just stands there. I just about to run into him when I go around him he turns around as I pass him. I run towards the wall and I step on it. I walk up it and do a back flip twisting my body to face him and I start shooting. He falls down still alive but dieing. I land on my feet and walk towards him. I put my foot on his neck and say "Goodbye." I shoot his chest. I turn to face Tidus and standing in aw. He looks at my body. My shirt torn and with blood stains. My face is drenched with sweat mixed with dirt, blood and tears of pain. I look at him and smile. Then I look at the girl and run to her and lay her in my lap. "Are you ok?" I ask. No response. I pick her up and carry; her on my back. "Let's go." I say. The rest of the way everyone was quiet. When we arrived on board I told buddy to bring us to the nearest town. We ended up in Kilika Port. I brought her to an inn and gave her to a nurse and left. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- So how did you like it? Yuna has changed a bunch! This is another one of those I rushed in. but still enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 5 (Yunas point of view)  
  
"Whoa, yuna you were awesome. I'd never expect a dancing summoner to become a doubled pistol kick-butt babe, that's part of why I love you!" Tidus said. "Well I have changed. I wonder who that girl is and who those men were." I said. "Poor girl, she was really hurt. I mean she was raped. Man I wish I could have killed those men......can we keep her?" Rikku said. "We have to find her parents though Rikku she is a girl. "Well ok even if we do find her parents we still have to have a party you know....I really love parties!!!!!" Rikku went on about the party and all the decorations and food. "I really hope she's all right." Paine said. "Yuna, May I see you for a second?" the nurse said. "Sure." I said. I followed her into the bedroom where the girl was staying. I saw her on the bed sleeping with the bag still on her head... "We can't wash her off unless that bag is off her head. and well it is locked on. In order to remove it you have to pay a fine of 2500 Gil. Can you?" She said. "You bet!" I said and paid her. I went back out to the waiting room and Rikku was still blabbing about this so called "Party" That's Rikku. I looked at Tidus and smiled and sat on his lap and whispered in his ear. "I love you." He replied "I love you too." And he kissed me. "Get a room you two" Paine said and punched her in the arm. We both laughed, Paine has really changed. Well it seems every one has changed. I felt a little tired and I drifted into a sleep in Tidus' arms. I dreamed. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- MAJOR SPOILERS I WARN YOU IF YOU HAVEN"T BEAT FFX DON"T READ OR IF YOU LIKE TO SPOIL THINGS GO RIGHT AHEAD BUT I WARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6. Yunas Dream  
  
"I love you." I said with my back to Tidus. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Then he walked off. Then he jumped. Then the image switched to Tidus and His father with Auron and Gasp my father. Then they disappeared. Tidus reappeared in a room asleep. He woke up to a Voice. "Game Time! WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!" his alarm clock went. He shot up and ran outside to find a ton of people crowded around him. These two girls walked up and asked for an autograph. "Can you sign this please" one of them said. "Sure thing. Are you going to the game?" he said as he signed it. "Yeah" "what seat?" "East Block Front row" they said. "I'll wave to you like this." Tidus said as he did a hand gesture. Then walked off and ran off and bumped into three kids. "Can you sign this?" They said. "Sure!" he signed it. "Can you teach us how to blitz after the game?" they asked. "Ummmm... sure." He said. Then another boy in purple said "But you can't!" and then disappeared. IT WAS THE FAYTH!!!! Then the scene shifted to the game. It showed Tidus playing. Then sin attacked. Destroying everything. Then the scene faded showing a mysterious girl singing, but I couldn't hear the words. Then I pictured her summoning!!!!!! Then the scene shifted to a dark cave and everybody, me, Rikku, Paine, and Tidus lying on the ground almost dead and the mysterious girl was standing trying to protect us and then in slow motion it showed a thin line of light entering her and then it sped up and she was flung against the wall.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I woke up screaming. "Yuna are you ok?" Tidus said. I started to cry but hid my face in his arms and said. "Oh a bad dream that's all." Then the nurse came out. "I washed her up and her clothes and she should be out here any minute." "Ok" I said. "I have tons of questions to ask her" I said. "I know, like where she came from and what her name is, and what colors would she like for the party..." Rikku drifted on with tons of questions. Then we could here the door open and the nurse said "here she is." The girl walked out in a limp and looked me in the eye curiously. Then she grabbed the ribbon in her hair and untied it. It fell down to her shoulders. "Whoa it's another yuna!" Rikku Said. She walked up to me and said. "You must be yuna. Thanks for saving me. M y names cally, Cally Kitase." She said. "Uh, hi what's with the Kitase thing?" 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N- Well hope I didn't spoil anything for you, in this chapter, well lets just say I didn't do my best, I may revise but I am busy with other chapters of my story.  
  
Chapter 7 Callys' point of View  
  
"So...... Where am I?" I asked. "Uh in Spira Duh!" Rikku said. "Is that a city in Europe?" I asked. "Uh no, where are you from? "Yuna said. "Okinawa, Japan." I said. "On planet earth A.K.A Gaia, because obviously you guys are like aliens. "Ok I see you're not from this world." Yuna said. "Well welcome to Spira." Paine said. "Whoa another look alike, are you sure your name isn't lenne?" Rikku said. "I'm sure." I said. "Why does she keep asking that?" I whispered to yuna. "Well it's a long story" she said. "Uh ok." I said. "Well let me introduce you to everyone. This is Tidus, This is Rikku, and this is Paine, and I'm yuna. "She said. "Nice to meet you guys." I said.  
  
Yunas point of view  
  
"Well let's go back to the airship." I said. We walked to the "Transporter" while we did I couldn't stop thinking about that dream I had.... DREAM!!!!!!!! Cally was that girl. "Um Excuse me Cally but do you sing?" I asked. "Um....yeah, Why?" she asked. "Well just wondering." I said. Then we entered the airship and I introduced her to the crew. "Hey Shinra can I Talk to you about something in private?" I asked. "Sure" he said. We walked to the corridor and talked. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Well I had this dream..." I told him everything. "Well there must be link between you and Cally. I have a question, do you think we should give her all the memories of what happened 2 years ago and what happened this year, with sin and Shyuin and Lenne. (Memory transplant so she can learn about everything that happened in FFX and FFX-2)." He said. "Ummmm you can do that? Well I don't think she is ready for it. In a little while." I said. "Uh Yuna you do remember the concert tonight in Luca right." He asked. "Oh Shoot I forgot. I'll go get ready." I said. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N- He he this is so typical with girls I laughed hysterically in m y sleep!!!!( Yes I dreamed this chapter and made it into my story) My parents woke me up because I was laughing loud. Too bad didn't finish it.  
  
Chapter 8 Getting Ready and Planning Revenge  
  
I walked into my room and stopped when I heard Cally. She was singing. Her voice was beautiful, but she was crying. I was going to comfort her but I didn't want to disturb her, she has been through a lot. I continued to go to my room and closed the door and I changed. I needed to plan a set of songs to sing so I stayed in my room for a while. Then I was finished. I opened my door and went out, I stopped in front of Callys door and saw her and Tidus they were talking, I noticed her getting really close and started to flirt, I started to get jealous and turned red. I continued to watch. "So how old are you?" she asked. "Oh um I am 21." Tidus said. "Cool I am 20" she said. LIAR!!!!! She told me she was 17.Then She put her hand on his face and was about to kiss him when he backed off. Good Boy I thought to myself. No one touches my boy. Then I did all the calculations in my head and all the thinking and planned revenge....sweet revenge! (Typical when girls get jealous. !!!!!!) 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N- So how did you like the chapter before? Well this is the part where yuna commits her revenge it is so evil but it leaves an impact in Yunas life.  
  
Chapter 9 the Concert (Callys' point of View)  
  
Tidus walked off and I sat down on my bed. Dang it I was this close to kissing him. He is SO CUTE!!!! I lay down on my bed and jumped up when I heard a voice on an intercom. "Cally please report to the Bridge." Buddy Said. I got up and ran to the Elevator. Then I ran into Yuna. "Oh hi Yuna!" I said. "Oh Hi Cally what have you been doing with Ti- I mean what have you been doing?" she said. "Oh nothing. So why are you dressed up?" I asked. "Oh I sing, and I am going to a concert. It's going to be fun with thousands of people all over Spira." She said with a strange voice. "Cool, you sing. I sing to oh yeah you knew that, well um I lost my guitar and well do you guys have one I could use. I could practice on the Ship?" I asked. "Oh sure." I said. "We arrived at the Bridge and we went to where everyone was gathered around. I Stood next to Paine while Yuna went to Tidus and glanced my way quickly and held Tidus hand. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back and Yuna's face turned red." Well Guys Ready for the Concert?" Brother Said. "You bet." Everyone said except me. We all went to this Transporter thing and were transported to what looked like the Backstage of an auditorium. I guessed right, it was. I took a peek at the Audience. It was HUGE!!!!!! I bet yuna is nervous. Yuna Walked out on Stage and the Crowd went nuts! "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Well let's get started." She said.  
  
She sang three songs so far and they were awesome, she sounded so good. Then it was her last song.  
  
"Ok this song all you guys should know..... REAL EMOTION!!!!!!!!!!" she said The Music started and she began to sing.  
  
(This song was written by Koda Kumi and not me)  
  
"What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
what can I do for you?  
  
I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day  
  
It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return  
  
The shape I saw in my dream  
  
Is different from everything  
  
I become dizzy from reality  
  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
  
I don't want to lose  
  
The only thing I can hear from my heart is  
  
to run.  
  
You are not alone  
  
what can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
what can I do for you?  
  
I won't turn back, I won't rely on you  
  
because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly  
  
the only thing I can do now  
  
is to believe...  
  
The truth is in my heart  
  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
  
Holds me up  
  
You taught me everything I know  
  
That is me now  
  
So, I am not alone  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
  
Even if you feel it  
  
If you close your eyes, I will be there  
  
There is a bond between us  
  
So, you are not alone  
  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
  
I don't want to lose  
  
The only thing I can hear from my heart is  
  
to run.  
  
You are not alone  
  
what can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
what can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you" She finished singing and she bowed. That was awesome I thought. I started clapping.  
  
"Ok Calm down, that's not all for tonight. I have one more thing planned for tonight. I made a new friend and she says she can sing. Do you want to hear her?" she said. The crowd screamed yes. What!!!!!!! I Thought. Yuna disappeared in the back and came out with a Guitar. Cally can you come out Please. GULP I hesitated but then Rikku pushed me out. I continued to walk out and stopped in front of yuna. She handed me the guitar, it was really nice. She stepped down and pushed me on center stage. She looked at me with a smile that looks so evil, it sort of looked revengeful. Uh I thought of a song to sing. I thought of the recital that I went to before I came to Spira and decided to play that. I nodded and said into the Microphone "Ok, this song is what I call Last Embrace. This song was written by me." I said. I started to play the guitar. Then I started to sing.  
  
(This song was written by me, it's actually a poem but for this it's a song)  
  
"How long I knew this day would come  
  
How I wish that you could stay  
  
But I know as well as you do  
  
That you must go  
  
As you turn your back to leave  
  
I think I feel my insides heave  
  
My heart is heavy, my spirit dull  
  
Before you jump I come after you  
  
When I trip I start to cry Not because of the pain but... My love for you and all the things we have done That has made us so close  
  
Even now with my eyes open  
  
I can't help but keep on hoping  
  
One day you will return to me  
  
Reunited like we are supposed to be  
  
What am I thinking  
  
you're just a quiet dream  
  
I stand up with my back to you,  
  
I announce my love by saying "I Love You"  
  
My heart is heavy, the pieces shattered  
  
Not that it would have mattered  
  
I know it was for my own good  
  
I can't help but wonder where I stood  
  
You come wrap your arms around me  
  
I didn't want to think it but this is it  
  
our last embrace  
  
Our final time to share our love  
  
Its time for you to go I say no But you said I'll be back I'll keep your word, I promise that.  
  
You jump I fall On my knees for ever more You're gone." I finished my song and look at the audience they were quiet, and in aw. Then one person started to clap and then the whole Audience started clapping. Then I Bowed. Then I saw yuna she was just standing there. Then she started to cry. Then she fell on her knees. I dropped the guitar and went to her and held her. Then Rikku, Paine, and Tidus came out we carried her to the back stage. I also noticed Rikku and Tidus crying. "What's happening?" no one said anything and Paine dragged me into a corner and whispered to me. "Leave them alone right now; I am sure that they will tell you everything." She said.  
  
Back on the Airship (Yunas Perspective)  
  
"Tidus it's exactly like what happened two years ago." I said crying in Tidus' arms. He was crying too. "Yuna, what does this mean?" I don't know....wait we show her what happened." I said. "How?" he asked. "Shinra has this machine thing that can show the past by memories, my memories, your memories, and everybody else's memories." I explained, I got to go talk to Shinra. I told him and ran off. I found Shinra. "Ok She is ready." I told him. "I knew you would be coming. Let's go get her ready." He said.  
  
That's all for now, I need to get writing Chapter 10. The chapter will be called Returning Memories. 


End file.
